Hell-ivision
Hell-vision is a Halloween episode by Josh O'Lantern. In this episode, a cursed broadcast takes over every TV in Tree Town, and Cryptie must knock it off the air. Roles Starring: * Cryptie * Sniffles Featuring: * Tech * TeeVee and Compie * Zet * Flaky * Mystery and Ami * Doppler * Electron * Zap Appearances: * Kicks * Shepard * Quill * Jazz * Genny * Lumpy * Daisy * Flippy * Mime * Phony * Generic Tree Friends * The evil broadcast (The Cable) * Platypus Aliens * Laika and Spetz * Cosmos the Astronaut Plot Title card: The title "Hell-ivision" appears in white paint, while a creepy theremin plays in the background. The title turns into static like a real television. Main plot: The static disappears and the Earth appears in view. A montage of various HTFs watching television follows. On Platypi 8, the Platypus Aliens observe the HTFs and vow to teach them a lesson for worshiping their 'magic boxes'. One alien suggest sending over an evil program, called "The Cable", through the mother of all lightning storms, one not seen since the summer heatwave. The HTFs turn off their TVs and the aliens insist it is time. One alien presses a button and the storm clouds leave the planet, passing by a spaceship operated by Cosmos, before being blown up by Laika. The storm reaches Earth and rolls over Tree Town. Various bolts of lightning flash in every spot. A red bolt, containing The Cable, strikes the radio tower on the outskirts of the town. Inside the radio building, Doppler was looking at the weather forecast and sees that a lightning storm has appeared over Tree Town. A TV behind him turns itself on, with loud static. The static fades to reveal a mysterious individual. The broadcast introduces itself as The Cable. Doppler is perplexed due to it not being in the TV guide. The Cable insists that they should get started and electric tentacles stick on Doppler's face. Doppler screams as The Cable laughs evilly and consumes his face. The next day, Sniffles turns on his TV, and sees that Lumpy is doing the weather forecast instead of Doppler. Then a report comes that Doppler is missing his face. We see a faceless Doppler wandering around the studio, bumping into everything. Sniffles thinks that he should not watch TV for today. Other incidents happen across Tree Town involving television; Kicks watches a soccer match but is interrupted by The Cable, who then harvests his face. Shepard is watching a documentary on civil rights until The Cable appears and also takes his face. A lot more faces get sucked into TVs by The Cable; Quill while she is watching a horror movie, Jazz while she is watching a workout video and Daisy when she is watching a TV show about topiaries. Flaky walks nervously on the streets and sees nothing but faceless HTFs. A faceless Phony is using her smartphone. Flippy struggles to kill Mime due to not having a face. Mime kicks Flippy's knife and the knife stabs Flippy in the chest. Sniffles is busy killing ants with a magnifying glass until Flaky comes. She is worried that everyone is missing their faces. Sniffles turns around and Flaky is relieved that he is alright. Meanwhile, Tech is busy fixing Compie, who had a computer virus. TeeVee watches, until The Cable appears on the TV on his belly. TeeVee is shocked, and so are Compie and Tech. The Cable decides to kill TeeVee by consuming his soul and shutting him down. Compie looks at TeeVee's body and shuts herself down too. While walking along a sidewalk, Ami tells Mystery that there are some strange things going on. Mystery wonders what until Ami replies that many people haven't got a face. Just then the Sisters are drawn to a TV store window by some puppies and kittens on the TV screens. The programs are interrupted by The Cable. Mystery and Ami are dumbfounded, before Ami demands to see more puppies. The Cable has a better thing; consuming the Sisters' faces while they scream in horror. Cryptie is observing the whole situation behind the bushes and knows something needs to be done. At Cryptie's house, Cryptie is having a meeting with Sniffles, Tech, Electron and Zap. Cryptie tells them what's been going on and writes "THE CABLE" on a chalkboard. Tech shrugs until Cryptie draws a crude illustration of The Cable. Cryptie devises a foolproof plan to knock The Cable off the air. He suggests going to the radio tower and switching the fuses so that the broadcasting system will reset, getting rid of The Cable. Sniffles sees a flaw; they need to bring a TV to the radio tower so The Cable can disappear. The television behind them turns on and The Cable insists that they can never stop it. The crew makes haste to a TV store, where Tech sees the HTF's faces on the televisions begging for help. Zap finds a portable TV that has The Cable on it. Tech ponders on how they'll get to the radio tower, Cryptie finds 4 motorcycles. Tech rides on top of Sniffles, while Zap puts the portable television in a basket. They soon reach the radio building, but Zet the guard refuses to let them pass through. Electron bashes Zet's head with his toolbox and he, Tech and Sniffles enter the building. Zap and Cryptie climb the tower. The Cable taunts and insults Cryptie, while Tech and Sniffles scout around the control room. The Cable and Cryptie continue arguing until Sniffles and Tech switch the fuses. Zap puts his hands the radio tower, electrifying it. The broadcasting system resets and the faces return to everyone. The Cable feels the pain of its power fading away. After all the power is drained, The Cable screams in terror before it turns off. Zap knew his electricity would come in handy and throws away the portable TV. Later, the crew were celebrating their victory over The Cable by drinking some lemonade served by Genny. Everyone except Electron leave and smash their glasses. Electron ends the episode by scooping up the glass shards and putting them in the dustbin. Deaths and injuries * Cosmos dies when Laika blows his spaceship to smithereens. * Flippy is stabbed by his own knife. * TeeVee is killed by The Cable. * Compie powered herself down after TeeVee died. * Electron smashed Zet's head with his toolbox. Trivia * This marks TeeVee and Compie's first appearance in years. * The title is a portmanteau of the words "Hell" and "television". Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes